


List

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: She'd never been happier to find a forgotten bookmark in a library book.





	List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Belle removed another used envelope from the book Mr Gold had just returned. She thrown away countless till receipts and envelopes from his books. In her not so subtle attempts to flirt with him she’d given him one of the library’s leather bookmarks. He’d looked at it as if it was an alien device but had quietly thanked her. She’d never found it forgotten in one of his books, perhaps he’d been offended; the bookmarks were normally reserved for the children afterall.

She was about to throw the envelope into the recycling bin when she saw the list written on the back. The lists people left in library books were never important, but Belle couldn’t help but read them, they offered a harmless peek into the lives of the townsfolk.

She frowned when she spotted her own name written in Mr Gold’s looping hand. Her eyes widened in surprise when she read the whole thing.

_Belle is intelligent, kind, funny, pretty, young._

_I’m old, grouchy and hated._

_She is far too good for me._

It sounded like Mr Gold was trying to talk himself out of asking her on a date. Belle blinked rapidly, if he was trying to talk himself out of it, then that meant he liked her. She giggled to herself, and she’d thought he was indifferent to her flirting.

Oh, but the way he thought of himself, she’d never realised he had such a low opinion of himself. An idea occurred to her and she reached for a sheet of note paper.

When Gold next checked a book out from the library he found a sheet of paper tucked between the pages. He recognized Belle’s handwriting and gawped at the message.

_Mr Gold, Dinner tonight? Belle_

He rushed back across to the library to say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 300 Tumblr Follower prompt celebration  
> leni-ba said:  
> Prompt: Rumbelle + list. No angst!


End file.
